regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 1 Episode 6
Recap Day 106 It is nighttime and the Demigods are in the village of Karasta, south of the Drowning Peaks and the Cooling Sands. They are on their way home to Prok. While resting int he Inn, they hear from the Innkeeper, Bellows, that Karasta has been attacked a couple weeks ago by a nearby Warlord who took talking half the men in town by force, including his Son Jacob (5'9", long black hair down to down to his waist). The Demigods agree to help deal with the Warlord. They are told the Warlord is to the South-East. Day 107 The Demigods wake up in the inn and have breakfast. Other villages come into the tavern and beg the party to save their family members from the warlord. They get more information, that the warlord had gone south-east towards the Emerald Woods. The Demigods ride out of town, and Adea sings along the way. They reach the forest at nightfall, and head into the forest in the dark. After a few hours they stop to camp. During Emma's watch, she hears a noise in the trees. Emma and Adea go investigate while Arcas guards the camp. They find nothing and return to camp. Day 108 The Demigods wake up and continue on their search. A voice calls out from the woods and claims they have the Demigods surrounded, Adea casts Phantasmal Force around her to create a fake army. Emma casts Wyvern Watch. Adea is hit by an arrow. There is silence, then one member of the fake army is hit by an arrow, and the illusion disappears. The voice calls out about sending the full force of Ironsides down on them. The party throw their weapons down as requested, then a lone archer stands up from cover and tells the party to bring their horses and follow him to see Ironsides. Adea pretends to faint as Arcus leads the horses. The archer demands that Emma come with him, Emma refuses, so the archer shoots Adea. Arcas charges the Archer and knocks him out in a single punch. Arrows from 2 hidden archers attack Adea more, knocking her out, but Emma recovers her with magic. Arcus knocks out another archer then tackles the last one. The last Archer, Henry, begs for his life. He said he and his men were after a prisoner who escaped last night, when they spotted the party, so laid an ambush. He tells the party about the Rally Point at the edge of the Emerald Woods at a Creek. One of the unconscious Archers wakes up and flees and Arcas chases after. Henry the Archer then flees in this opening, so Emma throws a shuriken at him, knocking Henry unconscious. Emma stablies the 2 unconscious people, then realises the last archer has sneaked away. The party then rest inside the Wyvern Watch. Arcas keeps watch all night as Emma sleeps. Adea is still recovering from being knocked out today. Day 109 Adea and the prisoners feel a little better now. Emma cast some healing on Adea, and Adea is overwhelmed by the emotions of gratitude, her hair flairs red and she does a dance. The party insists their two prisoners work for them now, and give them back their weapons. The prisoners lead the way to the Emerald Woods, which is on a plateau, and it is named after the green trees. They arrive at the edge of the Emerald Woods by the end of the day. The prisoners point out Ironsides has 300 solders and 150 slaves, and wonder how the Demigods will be able to take him on. They add that Ironsides is 7 foot tall and has magic armor and huge magical 2-handed axe. The Demigods party start brainstorming idea how to bypass the army to get to Ironsides. Ironsides is a Warlord who fancies himself a General instead. He came from the each and starting build a force in order to build a new Kingdom, with himself at the head of it. The edge of Atryia's region is at Sand's Gate and Fayfall, this region isn't inside an existing Kingdom. The Demigods want to try to raise an army to combat with "General" Ironsides. Henry points out that Ironsides already took the fighters as solders or slaves in the nearby villages. The party make camp. The Demigods are lost and don't know what to do. They then pray to Reluna. :"What Guideance do you seek my Children?" asks Reluna. Adea explains the situation, and asks should they intervene against the Warlord. :"My Son and Daughter, you are on this earth for one reason and one reason alone; you are here to right the wrongs of the world, to aid the weak, to aid those in trouble. I will aid you with your quest." speaks Reluna. The Demigods take this to mean that they are supposed to solve this problem without an army. They decide to "join" Ironsides army as new recruits. Day 110 Emma casts zone of truth, and the prisoners say they won't interfere with the plans, or tell anyone who they are. They arrive at the rally point. There is a man mounted on a horse. THe man is wearing ringmail armor, has a longbow and longsword. Henry reports why his patrol is late, and that the 3 Demigods are new recruits. The officer, Steele (hotness 6), starts to interview the Demigods, as they follow him to the current camp. The Emerald Woods is very thick and they are forced to go single file southwards. Steele leads the way for days, and has food supplies for the trip. Day 113 They arrive at the camp. It is a man-made clearing next to a creek. The brush nearby have been burnt away. The camp itself fills much of the space. Most a tents and lean-tos. There is one actual read building, a log cabin. On the cabin flys a flag of a hand holding a sword, the background red, the hand white. The troops are mostly using bows and there are only 30 spearmen and no swordsmen. Steele leads the the Demigods to "General" Ironsides. He is only almost 7 feet tall, not the 7 foot tall that Henry had said, but he does have a massive 2-handed battleaxe and is wearing heavy armor. He is barking orders to his troops. Steele, once Ironsides is done, introduces the Demigods. The general has healed wounds and injures on his face. Arcas wishes to prove himself, and eagerly reports for duty. Ironsides wants to test out Arcas's strength, and pulls the battleaxe off his back. Arcas misses his first attack but manages to deflect Ironsides' blow. Ironsides's second blow lands true into Arcas's shoulder. Arcas misses his next attack, Ironsides goes to attack again, but slips over in the mud and falls over. Arcas keeps attacking and lands a blow. Ironsides gets up and tackles Arcas, then bodyslams Arcas to the ground. The two exchange punches back and forth. Arcas then knocks Ironsides out. A crowd has formed around the fight, and it is dead silent. A Wizard in red robes comes out of the tent and starts to heal Ironsides, but Arcas interrupts the spell. Arcas announces how disappointed he is to the crowd, as he came here to learn from Ironsides, but Ironsides was weaker than him. After a while the crowd starts to disipate. Steele is also disappointed by Ironsides. The camp startings being packed up as people go their separate ways. Arcas wants to executes Ironsides, but Steele stays there is no point. Adea and Emma goes to free the slaves. Emma and Adea tries to recruit some of the freed slaves into an army for good, but done of them join. One of the last slaves coming out of the pen is a elderly Gnome named Jerimiah out is a long white beard, red eyebrows, balding hair. He asks the Demigods to escort him home to Hoskar to the South-West of the Emerald Woods. He is an illusionist wizard, who was separated to his spellbook. Arcas tries to recruit people with a speach, and only convinces Steele to come along. The Demigods then loot the Log Cabin as the Red Robed Wizard is collecting his things. The Red Robed Wizard is unhappy how things turned out, having wanted to help Ironsides form a new Kingdom and bring Order to the region. Arcas finds a chest full of gold. Experience 2900 Exp Each *Emma Levels up level 4 (+5 HP to 24 Max HP Total) *Adea levels up level 3 (+3 HP to 10 Max HP Total) Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes